


Time

by PattRose



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Watching, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry Morgan is watching Abe sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

Time  
by PattRose  
Fandom: Forever  
Characters: Henry Morgan and Abe  
Summary: Henry Morgan is watching Abe sleep.   
Warnings: A little angsty.   
Genre: Gen  
Rating: Gen

Abe had been sick for a week now with a common cold, but Henry still refused to stop worrying over him. At that moment, he was standing in Abe's doorway watching him sleep. For the last week, Henry could do little else. He worried about Abe not getting better and leaving this world for good. Henry knew he shouldn't worry about such a horrible thought, but he couldn't help it. Abe was getting older and was somewhat frail. Henry loved his son so much that Abe wouldn't even understand it. Abe was everything to Henry. And Henry knew that he was everything to Abe, also. The two men were not only father and son, but best friends forever. Henry noticed that Abe was breathing a little easier that morning, which made Henry very happy. Maybe the worst of this damn cold was over. Maybe Abe would get better now and could have something to eat besides soup and oatmeal. Henry knew that Abe was getting sick and tired of soup and oatmeal. But Henry continued to give him this and orange juice every day in hopes that Abe would get stronger from it all. 

Abe rolled over and was looking at the doorway and smiled at Henry. "Are you watching me sleep again?"

"Yes, Abe, I am. I can't help it. Sometimes, I just need to be close to you and watch you breathe. Go back to sleep. You're doing much better this morning. Maybe I'll make you French Toast for breakfast for a nice change of pace," Henry offered. 

"Give me another two hours. Okay?" And like that, Abe was snoring again. Henry just smiled at how quickly his son could fall back to sleep. But then, Abe had many years of practice. Henry had been watching him sleep for the last 70 years. Henry decided to go in and make up French Toast and scrambled eggs. When Abe got up, he would have a decent breakfast and a big glass of juice. 

The end


End file.
